EL DIA QUE DIJIMOS ADIOS
by ClausVegFan
Summary: En la vida conocemos a muchas personas. A veces ocurren ciertas circunstancias que nos llevan a conocer algunas que quizás en el momento no son tan importantes...hasta que decimos adiós.
1. PRIMER ACTO: MELISSA

**SUMMARY:** En la vida conocemos a muchas personas, pero a veces ocurren ciertas circunstancias que nos llevan a conocer algunas que quizs en el momento no son tan importantes...hasta que decimos adis.

**ADVISORY:** Pequea historia acerca del pasado de mi adorado Vlad (qu puedo hacer? El mushasho me tiene embelesada con esa complejidad de personaje que es jajaja XD). Contiene bastante angst. Espero no deprimir a nadie jeje ñ_ñU. Gracias de antemano por leerlo. 3

**EL DIA QUE DIJIMOS ADIOS**

**PROLOGO:**

Sentado en aquel sillón, en ese cuarto obscuro y mirando aquel pedazo de tela, me remont de nuevo a esa pocauna de las que verdaderamente marcaron mi vida para siempre pues sin duda, aquello tuvo influencia en mis futuros actos.

_"¿Por qué?... si tan slo ese da, durante aquella tarde no hubiramos hecho esa promesa quizs nada de esto hubiera ocurrido._

_Ahora, ya es tarde..."_

**PRIMER ACTO: MELISSA**

Todo dio comienzo en una tarde de Abril, en la ciudad de San Petesburgo en Rusia, bajo uno de los árboles del gigantesco y bello jardn de una enorme mansión que según se dice, perteneció alguna vez a uno de los nobles de la desaparecida dinastía Romanov.

Ahí, bajo ese árbol de encino, un chico de 11 años de cabello alborotado color negro, vestido con una playera amarilla, chamarra azul y pantalones de mezclilla negros, permaneca sentado con las piernas cruzadas, un grueso libro en las manos y con una mirada que expresaba cierto dejo de tristeza ó melancolía.

Pareca sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y en su lectura cuando fue interrumpido por una pequeña y dulce vocecilla que lo llamó a lo lejos.

- ¡Vladdie! ... ¡oye Vladdie! ¡vamos! ¡Deja ese aburrido libro y vente ya a jugar!

El chico levantó entonces la vista y dirigió la mirada hacia donde se hallaba el origen de la voz: una pequeña niña de unos nueve años de edad, tez blanca como la nieve, cabello rojo algo rizado, ojos vivaces y alegres de color gris y una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto unas pequeñas perlillas blancas adornadas por unos tiernos labios rosas. La pequeña vestía con un suéter de lana color azul cielo y pantalones algo desgastados de color verde obscuro y calzaba unas botas viejas de ante de color beige con un par de bolitas de peluche como adorno alrededor de la parte superior de cada una. Ella lo estaba esperando de puntitas y tomada de los barrotes, detrás de una de las rejas de metal que separaban la mansión del exterior.

- ¡Vamos! gritó de nuevo la niña- ¡¿qué estás esperando?! ¡parate de ahí para que te pueda enseñar la sorpresa que te traje!

El chico dio un suspiro profundo y despus de colocar el separador que llevaba para apartar la pgina donde se haba quedado, cerró el libro y tomándolo bajo el brazo comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba la niña.

- Melissa -dijo el niño al llegar- te he dicho muchas veces que no grites tan fuerte, ¿que no ves que alguien podra oírte? eso nos causara problemas a los dos, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Jijiji -rió divertida la pequeña- si, se me olvidaba pero es que siempre que te hablo ms bajito y estás bajo ese árbol leyendo nunca me haces caso...eres malo Vladdie -dijo Melissa poniendo cara de puchero mientras tomaba con su mano una de las orillas de la chamarra del niño y la jalaba hacia abajo.

- Eso no es cierto replicó Vlad- lo que sucede es que siempre llegas en el momento ms inoportuno...es como si slo supieras llegar a interrumpir y eso es lo que si me molesta -agregó el chico cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

La niña lo miró entonces y continuando aquel puchero comenzó a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas

- ¡ah! ¡Eres muy malo Vladdie!, ¡ya no me quieres! ¡buaa! -

Vlad al oír el inminente llanto de la niña abrió los ojos y algo alterado trató de calmarla:

- ¡No,no,no! No es eso, es slo que cuando llegas siempre me encuentras ocupado, y no es bueno interrumpir a otros, pero si me gusta que vengas, por favor, no empieces a llorar ¿si?

La pequeña paró en seco su llanto y dijo - No lloro pero si prometes que vienes conmigo al lago a lanzar comida a los patos y que me vas a dejar enseñarte la sorpresa que te traje

- Esta bien, esta bien pero recuerda que tenemos que regresar temprano no quiero tener problemas con papá... ya ves cómo es.

La niña sonrió entonces y asintió moviendo la cabeza. Acto seguido, Vlad se dirigió hasta unos arbustos junto a la reja, que ocultaban un pequeño hueco en la tierra cavado con anterioridad por ambos, para poder escapar por ahí.

Una vez que Vlad salió del agujero, la niña corrió y le dio un efusivo abrazo que incomodó un poco al otro.

- Bueno, ya, vámonos pues -dijo Vlad

- ¡Si! exclamó Melissa alegremente y tomando de la mano a Vlad, lo jaló para irse ambos corriendo de ahí.

Al llegar al lago que se encontraba en el bosque, justo a las afueras de la ciudad, los dos pequeños se detuvieron.

- ¡Mira Vladdie! ¡Los patos ya llegaron! dijo la niña y de inmediato sacó de una pequeña bolsita de papel un pedazo de pan, le dio la mitad a su amigo, corrió hasta la orilla del lago y después empezó a tomar pequeños pedazos de su mitad para arrojarlos en dirección de los animales.

El chico contemplaba la escena de pie, inmóvil an le pareca un poco extraño que alguien se comportara de esa forma siempre tan alegre y despreocupada, después de todo, no todo era diversión en la vida...o al menos era lo que su padre siempre decía.

-Quizás algún día entienda que debe madurar - pensaba Vlad - es que...es siempre tan infantil... no sé porque se acercó a mi ese día si yo...

Las reflexiones del chico fueron interrumpidas por Melissa, que al ver que su amigo no se acercaba, fue en su dirección y se par de puntitas para verlo a la cara, algo que siempre incomodaba a Vlad.

- ¿por qué no te acercas eh, Vladdie? ¿.qué estás pensando como siempre?

- Eh?...uhm...yo...nada - respondió el niño sonrojándose

Melissa miró a Vlad con una expresión de "¿estás seguro?" que sólo hizo que éste se pusiera más nervioso

- ejem... mejor vamos a....a seguir arrojando comida a los patos, ¿sí? Jeje

- Muy bien, ven entonces - respondió sonriendo la niña y tomó de la mano a su amigo hasta la orilla del lago.

-Por cierto -habló el chico después de unos minutos de silencio - ¿cuál era la sorpresa que querías darme?

- ¡ah si! -exclamó Melissa -... esto

La niña sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un pequeño pedazo de tela bordado que le entregó a Vlad en su mano.

- y esto que es? - dijo con curiosidad el pelinegro al recibir el regalo, que consista en un pañuelo con pequeñas figuras bordadas a mano que incluían entre otras cosas la cara de un gato sonriendo, un balón de futbol americano, una rosa blanca y un corazón rosa con dos pequeños muñequillos tomados de la mano en el centro.

- Esto es para ti, para celebrar que hace un año que nos conocimos.

..supongo pero yo no te traje nada

- Eso no importa, con que seas mi amigo y vengas conmigo a jugar es suficiente- dijo la niña al tiempo que abrazaba a Vlad

Como siempre, Vlad se sentía algo incómodo con las repentinas muestras de afecto que le daba su amiga, al estar poco acostumbrado a recibirlas de cualquier persona excepto de cuando su mamá lo hacía y que por cierto hacía casi un año que aquello no sucedía.

Un par de horas después, los dos niños regresaban hasta la reja de la mansión.

- Bien ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego Melissa

Vlad estiró su brazo derecho para estrechar la mano de la niña, pero esta se adelantó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Nos vemos Vladdie, vendré a buscarte mañana, ¿si?

- Uhm...esta bien yo...aquí te esperaré

El chico se soltó del abrazo repentinamente al escuchar que el mayordomo lo llamaba para que fuera a cenar.

- ¡Me tengo que irnos vemos!

Y entonces Vlad pas por el agujero y corrió en direccin hacia la casa, fingiendo que sala de detrás del árbol donde se encontraba leyendo al principio.

Melissa observaba todo escondida detrás de los arbustos. Cuando la puerta de la mansión se cerró detrás de Vlad y el mayordomo, salió de su escondite y se fue.

**....**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**N/A: **Oh bien ya lo sé...inicio corto (casi siempre hago eso jajaja XD) pero tengo buenas razones para cortar aquí la historia: una es que al principio estaba planeada para ser un one-shot pero...ejem resultó un poquito más larga de lo que pensé así que para no hacer tediosa la lectura lo dividí en actos. Son cortitos y la historia ya está terminada así que no demoraré en subirlos (por cierto, perdón por no haber actualizado "La Cruz de Plata"... la inspiración no llegaba y no llegaba, pero ahora si, prometo subir lo pronto...antes de que se cumpla el aniversario jeje ñ_ñU). La otra es que es una historia complementaria a otra que estoy escribiendo (de ahí el extraño y confuso prólogo)...sólo que no pude resistirme a subir esta primero XD. En fin. Espero les este gustando. Nos leemos luego y gracias a todos por sus reviews! 3

**DISCLAIMER:** El pequeño Vlad es propiedad de Butch Hartman .... lo demás es cortesía de mi imaginación XD


	2. SEGUNDO ACTO: DAVID COPPERFIELD

Muy bien, antes de entrar al segundo capítulo, respondo reviews anónimos (bueno...según XD ) ... ok **SOMEBODY:** Si! he vuelto! 8D (si jeje... parece que casi me pierdo de aqui por falta de inspiración para escribir pero ya ha regresado 8D )... si! exacto! más sobre el pasado de Vladdie nwn ... en serio te emociona? 83 ... gracias! X3 (seh...todos los huecos son para llenarse XD ) ... oh vaya...pues entonces espero te anime el fic aunque sea algo cortito y pues..uhm... no sea de temática completamente alegre jeje ñ_ñ ... pero igual espero te anime XD . Jajaja...la frase XD...muy peculiar XD.

Bueno... deber terminado 8D así que sin más preámbulos, vayamos al siguiente capítulo :3

.

**EL DIA QUE DIJIMOS ADIOS**

**SEGUNDO ACTO: DAVID COPPERFIELD**

**.**

Al día siguiente, Vlad salió nuevamente al jardín y caminó hasta su árbol favorito: ese enorme y viejo encino que era su compañero silencioso durante sus lecturas, y que también era su cómplice para con las visitas que recibía de la pequeña Melissa.

No hacía más que unos minutos que Vlad se sentaba para comenzar a leer cuando escuchó que lo llamaban en voz baja:

.

-Pst…Vladdie…pst, oye..Vladdie… ya llegué…

.

El chico entonces volteó a todos lados y asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, tomó su libro y salió por su "puerta secreta", donde se encontró con su amiga y luego ambos corrieron hacia el bosque.

.

Al llegar al lago, que al parecer era el sitio favorito de los dos para reunirse, Vlad se acercó hasta un árbol, se sentó y abrió su libro dispuesto a continuar su lectura.

.

- Vladdie…-dijo Melissa al tiempo que sentaba junto a Vlad- dime una cosa…

-¿mmhh?

- … ¿por qué siempre estás leyendo ese libro? …¿qué puede tener de divertido un libro sin dibujos como ese?

.

Vlad miró a la niña algo ofendido y después de dar un suspiro, dijo:

.

- Sucede que este libro es muy interesante y no necesita tener dibujos… basta con imaginar lo que sucede y listo.

-Pero… ¡no tiene dibujos! ¿cómo puedes imaginar las cosas si no sabes como son?

- Porque el libro te las describe, así que sólo necesitas imaginar como son.

- Ah… pero deja de leer un rato y juega conmigo. ¡Vamos Vladdie!

.

De pronto la pelirroja le quitó de las manos el libro y comenzó a brincar y a correr con él.

.

- ¡Hey! ¡Deja eso Melissa! ¡Devuélveme mi libro!

- ¡NO! Te lo devolveré cuando prefieras jugar conmigo que sentarte ahí sin hacerme caso…no me gusta que quieras más a ese libro que a mi.

- ¡No estés jugando! ¡Dame mi libro! ¡no quiero tener problemaaaah!!

.

Vlad comenzó a perseguir a Melissa por todas partes, gritando que le devolviera su libro, pero no se dio cuenta y tropezó con la raíz de uno de los árboles, aterrizando de cara sobre el lodo.

Melissa dejó de correr al escuchar el "splash" y se dirigió preocupada a ayudar a Vlad a levantarse pero cuando su amigo levantó la cara del suelo, no pudo evitar reírse

.

- Jajajajaja

- mmhh… que te resulta tan gracioso ahora ¿eh? – le reprochó Vlad aún en el suelo

- Es que…tienes la cara toda llena de lodo y te pareces al monstruo del pantano así jajajaja

- Ja-ja…que chistosita… mejor ayúdame a levantarme y ya dame mi libro

-Jijiji…perdón Vladdie, no quería reírme pero…te ves gracioso jajaja

- Pues no es gracioso – dijo molesto el chico cruzando piernas y brazos - ¿me vas a dar mi libro ya?

-Toma Vladdie- dijo la niña entregándole el libro – ya no te enojes…pero insisto…¿por qué es tan importante ese libro? …¿qué tiene de especial?

.

Vlad dio un suspiro y dijo ya más calmado mientras se limpiaba el lodo de la cara - Si te digo…¿dejarás de dar lata con esas preguntas?

- Sip – respondió Melissa con esa cara sonriente característica de ella

- Bien… pues este libro, aunque lo veas algo viejo ya, es muy especial para mi porque mamá me lo regaló

- Oh…vaya ahora entiendo… pero…es un libro sin dibujos y muuuy grueso… ¿de qué se trata?

- Este libro se llama "David Copperfield" y lo escribió un gran escritor llamado Charles Dickens

-¿David Copperfield? … que nombre más raro para un libro

- No es el nombre del libro, es el nombre del protagonista de la historia…este libro trata sobre su vida.

. Wow… pues no suena muy interesante que digamos…

- Pero si lo es, recuerdo que mamá siempre me leía un poco cada noche porque yo se lo pedía, así que un buen día me dijo que si me gustaba tanto ese libro que entonces sería mío de ahora en adelante…

.

Vlad contemplaba la portada del libro con algo de nostalgia y pasaba su mano sobre las letras doradas del título mientras hablaba.

.

- Si es tuyo –interrumpió Melissa- entonces ¿por qué gritabas que te lo diera o tendrías problemas?

- Pues… si…el libro es mío pero a papá no le gusta que saque los libros de la biblioteca…dice que los libros deben leerse sólo en los lugares indicados para no maltratarlos porque si no es una falta de respeto al autor y que además toda la información que tienen es demasiado valiosa para dejarla "botada" por ahí.

- Pues –dijo Melissa dando la mano a Vlad para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie – tu papá es una persona muy rara… y hablando de eso, ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor entonces que regresemos a tu casa para que no te regañen

- Vamos

.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la mansión, Melissa observaba a Vlad, que tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

.

- Oye Vladdie – le dijo la niña – no te preocupes… no creo que tu papá se de cuenta de que tú y tu libro se ensuciaron un poco… sólo tienes que bañarte y cambiarte de ropa antes de que tú papá te vea…

- Pues eso espero –dijo Vlad – porque siempre es Albert, mi mayordomo, el que sale a buscarme y está al pendiente de mi en el día pero eso no es garantía que de pronto no vaya a llegar mi papá y me descubra entrando en estas condiciones a la casa.

- No se dará cuenta, ya verás- le dijo Melissa en un tono dulce, abrazándose del brazo de su amigo.

-Bien, ya llegamos –dijo Vlad- entonces…uhm…nos vemos luego…¿está bien?

- ¿Saldrás mañana verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja poniendo ojos de cachorro como si dijera "por favor"

.

Vlad la miró…siempre que ella ponía esa cara se sentía nervioso y manipulado porque nunca era capaz de decirle entonces que no y eso lo molestaba un poco…aún así… podría decirse que sentía simpatía por ella y que hasta le tenía cierto afecto especial.

.

- Uhm…si…está bien…saldré mañana…

-¿prometido?

-Si…lo prometo

-¡que bien!

Melissa se despidió de Vlad con un abrazo, que éste respondió algo incómodo. Después, ambos se soltaron y el chico se metió a su casa, entrando silenciosamente por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ay Vladdie…espero que no tengas problemas – dijo en voz baja Melissa metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y estaba por irse cuando al voltear al suelo halló tirado junto al agujero el libro que Vlad estaba leyendo

- Vaya, se le olvidó su libro… será mejor que me lo lleve para que las ardillas no se lo coman. Se lo daré mañana

…

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora de siempre, Melissa se encontraba escondida detrás de los arbustos esperando a su amigo Vlad, que dentro de poco tendría que aparecerse detrás del encino.

Sin embargo, llegó la hora y Vlad no aparecía.

.

-Que raro –pensó la niña – por lo general cuando llegó o ya está ahí sentado o no tarda más que unos minutos en salir.

.

La pelirroja se sentó, oculta tras los arbustos, esperando y esperando hasta que el aburrimiento hizo que se quedara dormida.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido pero nunca fue despertada por la llegada de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no habrá salido? …espero que no le pasara nada malo.

La pequeña tuvo que irse para no preocupar a sus padres, pero prometió que regresaría al día siguiente para averiguar qué había detenido a Vlad para salir con ella ese día.

…

…

…

* * *

**N/A:** Sip, a Vlad le gusta mucho leer… y sip…su papá es una persona muy estricta y con ciertos conceptos algo raros con respecto a ese tipo de cosas pero no ahondaré mucho al respecto por ahora. Oh si, la obra de David Copperfield en efecto la escribió Charles Dickens y de hecho, se dice que él mismo afirmaba que era su obra favorita. Si pueden les recomiendo que lean el resumen de la obra para que sepan de que trata…es interesante en verdad :3. Ok…nos leemos después. Hasta luego y ¡gracias por sus lindos reviews! :3


	3. TERCER ACTO: ¡HOLA!

Ejem...Ok...no tengo excusas...perdón por no subir antes... se me estaba pasando..perdón TwT... ahora si... los dejo leer y gracias por su infinita paciencia X3. Espero les guste el capitulo nwn

.

**EL DIA QUE DIJIMOS ADIOS  
**

.

**TERCER ACTO: ¡HOLA! **

**.  
**

Varios días después, durante los cuales Melissa había acudido puntualmente al encuentro con Vlad sin tener éxito, estaba ella esperando como siempre, aunque sin muchos ánimos cuando de repente vio que la puerta se abría. Vlad salió de ahí, haciendo que los ojos grises de la niña se iluminaran de felicidad.

.

- ¡Vladdie! ¡Vladdie! ¡ven! ¡ven! ¡Por fin saliste! ¡ven! ¡que gusto!

.

Vlad escuchó a Melissa llamarlo, pero en lugar de ir hasta donde ella estaba, sólo la miró de reojo y agachando la cabeza y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos, caminó hasta donde estaba el viejo encino y se sentó.

.

- Oye Vladdie, ¡hazme caso! - le gritó de nuevo, pero como el chico sólo la miró, decidió que entonces ella iría hasta él, así que pasó por el agujero y caminó directo hasta donde Vlad para luego sentarse a su lado.

.

- ¿Qué te pasa Vladdie? – le preguntó después de algunos minutos de silencio

- Yo…no quiero hablar contigo ahora…vete por favor.

- Pero ¿por qué?...¿acaso te dije algo malo y estás enojado conmigo por eso?...vamos dime, no me ignores

- Es que… ya no debo hablar contigo, eso es todo, por eso es que debes irte.

- ¡Pero por qué! –exclamó la niña sorprendida- ¿qué te dijo tu papá?

.

Vlad dió un profundo suspiro - ¿recuerdas el último día que nos vimos? Pues ese día papá llegó temprano del laboratorio y encontró a Albert llevándose mi ropa sucia… entonces fue a mi cuarto y comenzó a reclamarme de por qué estaba así…

.

- Pero ¿cómo se molestó tanto por eso? Digo, tú no tuviste la culpa, ¡fue un accidente!

- En realidad eso no fue lo que más le molestó – continuó Vlad – lo que en realidad le molestó fue la historia que tuve que contarle de cómo es que me había ensuciado tanto…y para colmo… a todo eso salió el que había tomado el libro, pero lo peor de todo es que lo perdí y mi papá se enfado muchísimo….yo…¡perdí mi libro!

.

Vlad comenzó a dejar salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, entonces Melissa lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó fuertemente, tratando de calmarlo

.

- No llores Vladdie, no me gusta verte triste…

.

De pronto, la niña abrió completamente los ojos y exclamó - ¡es cierto! ¡toma Vladdie! Esto es tuyo

.

Vlad dejó de llorar un momento y vio a su amiga entregarle el libro que tanto había estado buscando

.

- Es…¡mi libro! – gritó, pero en vez de agradecer el gesto, comenzó a reclamar - ¿de donde lo sacaste? ….¿tú me lo escondiste verdad?

- ¿qué?...¿yo?

-¡Si! Seguramente tú te lo llevaste, como dijiste que yo quería más a ese libro que a ti decidiste hacer algo para esconderlo y meterme en problemas ¿verdad?

- ¡¿qué?! – exclamó Melissa sorprendida- ¿por qué haría yo eso?... no seas tonto Vladdie, yo encontré tu libro tirado ese día y te lo guardé para que las ardillas no se lo comieran­

- ¿en serio hiciste eso?...¿no me lo querías esconder?

- ¡Claro que no! …sino no te lo hubiera devuelto tonto – replicó la niña al tiempo que golpeaba a Vlad en el brazo

-¡Ouch! ¡no me pegues!

- Eres malo Vladdie, siempre sacas conclusiones antes de tiempo, por eso te pego.

- Ya pues, perdóname – le dijo el chico sobándose el brazo

- Esta bien, te perdono Vladdie, pero recuerda que yo te quiero mucho, nunca haría malo para que te sintieras mal o te regañaran. ¿amigos?

.

Vlad la miró a los ojos y al percibir que ella era sincera, estiró el brazo para darle la mano

.

-Ok, amigos

- ¿por qué siempre eres tan serio Vladdie? – le dijo la niña rechazando su mano- ¡vamos! ¡abrazooo!

.

Melissa abrazó de nuevo a Vlad fuertemente y aquel no tuvo más remedio que dejarse querer por su amiga.

.

- Y tú eres demasiado cariñosa…en extremo…¿lo sabes?

-Jajajaja – rió la pelirroja- si…lo sé

.

Después de eso, los dos se quedaron sentados bajo el encino, viendo al Sol desaparecer entre las montañas.

.

....

.

Contemplando aquella hermosa escena, el chico de pronto recordó algo que quería preguntarle a su amiga…

.

- Oye Melissa – dijo el pelinegro

- Dime Vladdie

- …oye… ¿por qué te acercaste a mi ese día?

- Pues porque… porque estabas triste y solo…y no me gusta ver a las personas tristes

- ah… pero…si no me conocías… además yo estaba acompañado…bueno..más o menos… no era necesario que estuvieras también ahí

- ¿por qué no?... además recuerda lo que te dije ese día…

.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a recordar lo que había sucedido el primer día que se conocieron…

.

Un año antes, afuera del hospital general de San Petesburgo, en una de las banquitas del jardín, se encontraba Vlad sentado con las piernas cruzadas, agachando la cabeza, con la cara entre las manos y llorando en silencio.

.

De pronto una pequeña niña pelirroja que vestía de forma humilde se acercó a él y curiosa, le preguntó:

.

- Oye niño…¿por qué estás llorando?

-No te interesa niña – le dijo Vlad sin quitar nunca las manos de la cara ….vete y déjame solo

- Vamos, ya no llores…los niños no deben llorar ¿sabes?

- Ya lo sé –dijo Vlad aún en la misma posición – llorar es de débiles

- ¿qué? –dijo la niña - ¡no! …los niños no deben llorar porque se les hinchan los ojos y parecen mapaches mocosos

- ¿qué? – dijo Vlad que sorprendido ante esa extraña e inusual respuesta, saco la cara de entre sus manos, causando que la niña, al verlo, se riera

-jajajajaja

- ¡oye! –exclamó Vlad- mira niña, si te vas a burlar de mi entonces mejor vete de una buena vez

- No es eso jiji….sucede que… mira…

.

La niña sacó un pedazo de espejo que traía entre sus ropas y le mostró a Vlad el motivo de su risa

.

- ¿lo ves? –le dijo- ¿ves por qué no debes llorar?...pareces un mapache mocoso jajaja

.

Vlad se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño molesto

.

- Pues no es gracioso niña – le reclamó, pero al ver de nuevo su rostro hinchado y aunado a la contagiosa risa infantil, pensó por un momento que quizás era cierto lo que le decía y sonrió levemente

- ¡qué bueno! –exclamó la pelirroja – ya estás sonriendo …pero…¿por qué estabas llorando?

- Pues… es que…-comenzó a decir Vlad, dejando de sonreír y poniendo una triste mirada de nuevo en sus ojos- …mi mamá se encuentra en este hospital y esta muy enferma… los doctores dijeron que quizás no viva mucho…¡y eso me pone muy triste!

.

Vlad comenzó de nuevo a llorar y la niña por instinto lo abrazó

.Repentinamente, el niño paró su llanto… no se esperaba que alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía bien fuera a darle tales muestras de afecto.

.

- Ehm…¿Qué haces niña? – le dijo Vlad, sonrojado

- ¿tú que crees niño?...te abrazo para que no estés triste…¿qué más podía hacer?

- Pero si no me conoces… ¿por qué me abrazas?

- Porque no me gusta ver a las personas tristes, y además siempre que yo estoy así mami o papi me dan un gran abrazo y me dicen que todo va a estar bien…y luego… ¡ah, ya sé!

.

La niña soltó a Vlad y en ese momento lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo para que la siguiera

.

- ¡hey! ¡oye, espera un momento niña!, ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

.

Pero la niña no hizo caso a Vlad y simplemente lo siguió guiando hasta que entraron a una tienda cercana

.

- ¡Buen día señor Sasha! Le traigo un amigo para que le dé una de sus bebidas de chocolate caliente especiales

- ¡ah! Buenos días pequeña Melissa –dijo el hombre- …vaya, ¿con que un amigo, eh? ..muy bien… enseguida se los preparo

- ¡si! ¡apúrese por favor porque ha estado muy triste y no quiero que vuelva a llorar!

.

Vlad sólo se quedó parado a la entrada de la tienda, algo confundido por la situación… es decir…esa niña primero le hablaba como si lo conociera, lo abrazaba, después sin más ni más lo tomaba de la mano y lo presentaba como "su amigo"…en verdad que era rara.

.

- aquí tienen pues –dijo el señor-, dos chocolates calientes con malvaviscos, la especialidad de la casa

-Gracias señor, pero no tenemos dinero – dijo Vlad

- Jajaja, no te preocupes hijo, esto es cortesía de la casa, cualquier amigo de Meli es amigo mío

-Uhm…pues…gracias..creo

- ¡Vamos! –exclamo Melissa- ¡tómate tu chocolate! Verás que te sentirás mucho mejor después de tomarlo…por cierto –agregó en voz baja - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Vladimir… y tú eres Melissa ¿cierto?

- Sip, pero puedes decirme Meli… ¿te puedo llamar Vladdie verdad?

- Preferiría que me llamaras Vladimir o Vlad pero … bueno…como quieras

.

Después de tomar su bebida, ambos salieron de la tienda agradeciendo al señor Sasha por su amabilidad.

.

- Oye Melissa, ¿por qué dijiste que era tu amigo si me acabas de conocer?

- ¿cómo?...pues porque eso eres ahora…¿o no? –le dijo la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano

-ehm…yo ehm….¡hey! mira la hora, me deben estar esperando para irnos a la casa. Gusto en conocerte niña, digo, Melissa… ¡adiós!

- ¡adiós Vladdie! ¡Ojalá nos veamos pronto!

- ¡si! –gritó Vlad mientras corría- ¡Adiós!

.

De vuelta al presente…

.

- Si….-dijo Vlad mientras miraba las estrellas del cielo- vaya forma en que nos conocimos…

- Vaya que sí- secundo Melissa- aunque me hubiera gustado que la segunda vez que nos vimos hubiera sido más alegre

-Claro… fue… mañana se cumplirá un año…

Y nuevamente, comenzaron a recordar lo que sucedió tan sólo un par de semanas más tarde de su primer encuentro…

Melissa caminaba por la calle cuando de pronto vió una carroza fúnebre pasar, seguida de una enorme caravana de vehículos que se dirigía al panteón.

La pequeña, curiosa por naturaleza, se dirigió hasta el panteón y se sorprendió cuando encontró de quién se trataba

- ¡oh cielos! –exclamó- espero que no sea ella

.

Pero poco después confirmaría sus sospechas al encontrar a Vlad, vestido con un traje y saco negros, escondido detrás de una de las lápidas.

.

Ella se acercó y al verla, Vlad siguió llorando aún más

.

- … yo…no debí decirle adiós….ella…ella murió…. – dijo el niño en un tono tan triste que hasta el propio Lenin se hubiera compadecido de él.

.

Melissa sin decir nada más se limitó a abrazar a Vlad, y así se quedaron hasta que todo terminó.

Después, la niña siguió la limusina negra hasta que vio que entraba en aquella enorme mansión que era la casa de Vlad.

Ahí, se las ingenió para meterse al jardín y después de encontrar a Vlad escondido detrás de un viejo encino, se sentó con él y permanecieron abrazados hasta que el cansancio y las lágrimas los derrotaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Desde entonces, Melissa iba todos los días a visitar a su melancólico amigo para que no estuviera triste, y para evitar que los guardias de la puerta le negaran la entrada, ambos habían hecho su propia "entrada secreta" , a través de la cual podrían estar en contacto y si querían, escapar durante un rato de la estricta vigilancia de los adultos para divertirse. Sin embargo, siempre que se despedían lo hacían con cualquier palabra menos "adiós", a petición de Vlad.

.

Otra vez de vuelta al presente…

.

- Melissa – dijo Vlad – quisiera que me prometieras una cosa

-Dime Vladdie…lo que quieras, sólo dímelo

- Pues…yo quisiera –dijo sonrojándose- quisiera que me prometieras que nunca me vas a dejar sólo, pase lo que pase

.

La niña miró a su amigo con una cara de felicidad tan grande que no pudo contenerse y se abrazó a su cuello fuertemente

.

- ¡por supuesto que no Vladdie! ¡te prometo que nunca de los nuncas te voy a dejar solito aunque a tu papá no le caiga bien y ya no quiera que juegues conmigo!

- ¡Waaah! –gritó Vlad por el fuerte abrazo-…esta bien, ya entendí pero…Melissa…oye…Melissa, ¡suéltame! ¡No me dejas respirar!

- Ou…perdona Vladdie jijiji

.

Después los chicos se despidieron con una abrazo (el primero que Vlad le daba a ella sin sentirse incómodo).

Al ver alejarse a su amiga, Vlad estaba tan contento por aquella promesa especial que le había hecho y se sentía tan seguro por ello que en su mente se despidió también…

- "adiós…Meli"

…

…

…

* * *

**N/A: **Creo que este capítulo es el más triste de todos…no sé porque siempre en el tercero para estas mini historias me sucede que pongo más cosas…ya sean graciosas o como esta…. En fin, espero no haber puesto a llorar a nadie con lo que pasó…si es así…disculpen.... Por cierto…es Vladimir jajaja XD (ok…mal chiste XP …aunque quizás los que leyeron "Réquiem" entiendan a qué me refiero XD). ¡ah por cierto!...si se dan cuenta en efecto la palabra "adiós" no se dice en los capítulos anteriores.

El siguiente es el capítulo final así que espero me hagan el honor de acompañarme para el desenlace. Nos leemos. ¡Hasta luego y gracias como siempre por sus reviews! n3n


	4. CUARTO ACTO: ADIOS

**EL DIA QUE DIJIMOS ADIOS**

**CUARTO ACTO: ADIOS**

.

A la mañana siguiente, en la mansión de los Masters el ambiente se sentía triste y no en balde, pues era el primer aniversario luctuoso de la señora de la casa y nadie se sentía de ánimos para fiestas ese día.

.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la tristeza que embargaba su corazón, el primogénito de la familia esperaba sentado en su tan querido árbol a que llegara su amiga, pues le había prometido hacer algo especial para alegrarlo ese día.

.

El chico esperaba ansioso, mientras contemplaba el pañuelo que le había regalado.

.

Todas esas cosas eran algo significativo: el gato, porque a Melissa le gustaban mucho, el balón de fútbol americano por la afición de Vlad al mismo aunque sólo lo había visto por televisión, la rosa blanca por el recuerdo de su madre y finalmente el corazón azul con los muñequitos que los representaban a los dos y a que serían amigos siempre.

.

Estaba Vlad contemplando pues su pañuelo cuando escuchó que se acercaba una carreta tirada por caballos, que se detuvo justo en el sitio cercano a los arbustos, donde Melissa solía esperarlo.

.

El chico miró extrañado el transporte hasta que vió bajar de ahí a su amiga para acercarse a la reja, pero ésta no se veía feliz como siempre.

.

- ¡Hola Melissa! –dijo Vlad al acercarse, en tono alegre (un tono que desde hacía mucho tiempo no se le escuchaba) …mira lo que te traje

.

Vlad le mostró a su amiga un brazalete doble, y que decía "amigos x siempre"

.

- Que lindo – dijo ella algo desanimada

.

- Si es lindo ¿verdad? –dijo Vlad algo sonrojado – así tu te quedas con una mitad y yo con la otra… para…no olvidar nuestra promesa

.

Melissa contempló la mitad del brazalete con tristeza

.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Vlad

.

- Yo… estoy muy triste Vladdie

.

El chico notó entonces que la niña había estado llorando

.

-¿Qué te pasa Melissa? ¿qué tienes? …¿acaso no lo quieres? Sé que es la mitad nada más pero el joyero dijo que así era como funcionaba

.

- No es eso – dijo ella

.

-¿Entonces?

.

- Es que… yo…me tengo que ir Vladdie

.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Pero ¡¿por qué?¡ ¡¿A dónde?!

.

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi familia es pobre y que papá trabajaba de obrero en la fábrica de muebles?

.

- Ehm…si pero…¿eso que tiene que ver con que te vas a ir?

.

- Pues todo… resulta que un amigo de mi papá y él han encontrado una forma de ganar algo más de dinero pero para eso tiene que ir a trabajar a Estados Unidos, allá donde nació tu mamá precisamente… y como no quiere dejarnos solas ni a mami ni a mi nos dijo que teníamos que irnos con él en el barco que sale esta tarde.

.

- Pero…¡¿por qué?! …si tu papá tenía tantos problemas me hubieras dicho, quizás mi papá le hubiera ayudado aunque me costara trabajo convencerlo

.

- Si, lo sé Vladdie – le dijo la niña con tristeza – pero ya no se puede hacer nada…

.

- ¿Y así tan tranquila te vas? – replicó Vlad - ¡pero si me prometiste que no me dejarías solo nunca!...¡pasara lo que pasara!

.

- ¡Lo sé! - gritó Melissa con frustración - ¡lo sé pero yo no puedo hacer nada! ¡son mis papás y tengo que obedecerlos!

.

- ¡Pues no te vayas! – dijo desesperado Vlad, tomando de las manos a Melissa a través de la reja - ¡quédate aquí conmigo! Vivirás en mi casa y aunque no quiera mi papá verás que con el tiempo te aceptará, y cuando tu papá gane mucho dinero otra vez regresarán por ti, por favor ¡quédate!

.

- No puedo…¡no puedo! – la niña comenzó a llorar – ¡perdóname Vladdie! ¡Yo no quisiera pero tengo que ir con mis papás, ellos me necesitan!

.

- Pero yo…yo…¡yo también te necesito! ¿no lo ves? – gritó Vlad - ¡tú lo prometiste!...eres…eres…¡mentirosa! ¡¿Por qué me prometiste eso entonces?!

.

La niña al oír eso, se soltó a llorar y Vlad se alejó de la reja para recargarse en el encino y hacer lo mismo

.

-¡Melissa! – habló el papá de la niña - ¡vámonos ya! ¡el barco no va a esperar!

.

La niña comenzó a alejarse y casi estaba ya en la carreta cuando de improviso se regresó corriendo, pasó por el agujero entre los arbustos y se fue directo hacia Vlad para darle un último abrazo

.

- No me importa si crees que soy mentirosa –dijo la niña al aferrarse a Vlad-, yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero mucho mucho y jamás de los jamáses me voy a olvidar de ti Vladdie

.

La niña quiso besar a Vlad en la mejilla pero en ese instante éste se volteó y terminó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

.

- ¡adiós Vladdie! –le dijo al volverlo a abrazar- Te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver

.

Y diciendo esto y dejando algo sorprendido a Vlad, salió de la casa y corrió hasta la carreta, que de inmediato se puso en marcha.

.

Al escuchar que se alejaba, Vlad salió de su sorpresa y corrió hasta la reja. Melissa le dijo adiós con la mano y él hizo lo mismo hasta que la carreta se perdió de vista.

.

El chico se quedó entonces un rato más ahí parado, con una mano sobre sus labios y murmurando:

.

- Tú me prometiste que no me dejarías nunca…

.

Miró después la mitad de brazalete con la que se había quedado y enojado, la tiró al suelo.

.

Más tarde, en el panteón, Vlad estaba parado frente a la tumba de su madre, con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos que deposito sobre la lápida.

.

- Sabes mamá – habló – el día que te fuíste fue el más doloroso de todos… y sé que fue mi culpa… por decirte adiós… sé que es mi culpa porque otra vez pasó lo mismo…alguien a quien yo quería mucho se acaba de ir… y todo por haberle dicho "adiós" en mi mente… ¡pero ya no más!…. ¡De ahora en adelante nunca más voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me arrebate lo que es mío!

.

- Señorito Masters –interrumpió de pronto el mayordomo

.

- ¿eh?...si Albert…habla

.

- Quería avisarle que ya debemos volver a casa…ah…y…el jardinero encontró esto tirado hace un rato…creo que es suyo.

.

El mayordomo le entregó a Vlad el brazalete…entonces éste lo miró y escuchó la voz de Melissa en su mente "Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver"

.

- Ojalá así fuera- dijo- … de verdad quisiera que así fuera…

.

Vlad guardó el brazalete en su bolsillo, caminó junto con el mayordomo hasta la limusina y se dirigieron a la mansión.

.

Ya ahí, el niño caminó cabizbajo hasta llegar a su habitación, donde sacó la joya del bolsillo, la envolvió en su pañuelo junto con su libro favorito y los puso en una cajita que metió en su cajón. Aquellos recuerdos serían lo que guardaría para siempre, los que atesoraría por el resto de su vida, con la esperanza siempre viva de que todo sería mejor y la firme promesa de que no dejaría que nada que amara se le fuera de las manos nunca más.

.

.

**EPILOGO**

.

…Y dejando nuevamente aquella vieja caja en donde estaba, después de sacar su contenido y meterlo en el bolsillo de mi saco, me levanté y al dar un suspiro no pude menos que quedar algo sorprendido de sentir una pequeña lágrima furtiva correr por mi mejilla. Aquellos recuerdos pasaron tan claros por mi mente como el día en que ocurrieron.

.

Muchos años después de todo eso, fui trasladado a Wisconsin para terminar mis estudios de preparatoria, donde viviría más cosas y vendrían una serie de acontecimientos que terminarían de cambiar mi vida para siempre. Sin embargo, esa… es otra historia…

.

**FIN**

_*An empty street_

_An empty house_

_A hole inside my heart_

_Im all alone_

_The rooms are getting smaller_

_I wonder how_

_I wonder why_

_I wonder where they are_

_The days we had_

_The songs we sang together_

_Oh yeah_

_And all my love_

_Were holding on forever_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_Chorus_

_So I say it in a breath_

_Hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue_

_To see you once again my love_

_All the seas go coast to coast_

_Find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green_

_To see you once again my love_

_I tried to read_

_I go to work_

_Im laughing with my friends_

_But I cant stop_

_To keep myself from thinking_

_Oh no_

_I wonder how_

_I wonder why_

_I wonder where they are_

_The days we had_

_The songs we sang together_

_Oh yeah_

_And all my love_

_Were holding on forever_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So I say it in a breath_

_Hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue_

_To see you once again my love_

_All the seas go coast to coast_

_Find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green_

_To see you once again_

_To hold you in my arms_

_To promise you my love_

_To tell you from my heart_

_Youre all Im thinking of_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_ So I say it in a breath_

_Hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue_

_To see you once again my love_

_All the seas go coast to coast_

_Find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green_

_To see you once again my love_

_See you in a prayer_

_Dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue_

_To see you once again my love_

_All the seas go coast to coast_

_Find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green_

_To see you once again my love_

*** Canción final: "My love" de Westlife**

* * *

N/A: Aaah *suspiros* … ¿por qué será que mi pobre Vlad siempre me inspira este tipo de cosas? (ejem… escritas aunque también inspira otras que…ejem…oh bueno…yo me entiendo jeje ^^; )… en fin… pues..si… angst propiamente…de la vida de Vlad…lo sé … un poco extraños quizás algunos conceptos pero sucede que retomo ciertos detalles de mis otras historias… porque…todas tienen relación entre si, puesto que son parte de una extensa serie de teorías que tengo con respecto a Vlad y su vida (quizás con esta historia se explique un poco más algunas cosas que manejé en "Réquiem"). ¿Qué si habrá más de este tipo de historias que hablen del pasado?...sip…por una razón: este fic –como comenté antes- es más bien algo así como un fic "complementario" (como sucedió con "Dilema de transición" ) a otra historia "principal" que estoy escribiendo… es sólo que…no me pude resistir y como ya la tenía terminada…pues…aquí esta jaja XD …. Espero les haya gustado. :3

.

Canción recomendada esta ocasión aparte de la final sería quizás "Hero" de Enrique Iglesias (quizás no se relacionen al 100% pero en mi opinión le van al fic XD -¿o será que es lo que estaba escuchando cuando llegué a este capítulo? Ja XD- … quizás en otra historia se las recomiende también ;3).

.

Aclaraciones finales: El padre de Vlad es ruso, pero de ascendencia estadounidense. La mamá de Vlad es de Estados Unidos, pero al casarse se fue a vivir a Rusia; Melissa se llama así porque es significativo aunque… no sé si se entienda por qué, y "David Copperfield" es una obra que también tiene cierto significado…algo más que no sé si ya se entienda la razón (galletas de mantequilla a quien me diga por qué jaja XD…SaQhra, ¡¡tú te ganaste toda una dotación de ellas!! 8D ). Otro detalle que casi olvido mencionar: en Rusia, el clima es frío durante casi todo el año (si no me creen, pregúntenle a Wikipedia jaja XD), así que en Abril la temperatura aún es muy baja como para andar vestidos "primaveralmente" (lo digo para los que se quedaron con la duda de las ropas que traen Vlad y Melissa todo el tiempo). En fin, si tienen dudas…pregunten que con mucho gusto trataré de aclarárselas ^w^ . Y nuevamente, ofrezco pañuelitos por si a alguien lo hice llorar (espero que no). Mil gracias a **Kuromi-Xan**, **SaQhra** y **Somebody** por seguir esta pequeña historia y por sus siempre bien recibidos comentarios (amigos, en verdad es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo estas cosas X3) . Nos leemos pronto entonces. ¡Hasta luego! 33


End file.
